The present invention relates to a teleindicator for information boards.
At present time, almost all installations for the indication of information, in mean and large size, use either indicator boards comprising plates updatable by rotation and carrying alpha numeric indications, or luminous elements grouped according to geometrical arrangements known as, for example, "matrix 5.times.7", in which any literal or numeric indication is represented by a particular combination of switched on luminous elements of the said board.
In the boards with luminous elements, since the indication must be readable from a considerable distance, the geometrical dimensions of the radiant surface of each luminous element must be proportionally high; also, a high luminosity is required. These requirements result in a high consumption of electric energy for each single luminous element and require a high electric power to be available for feeding the indication board as a whole.
The known indicators with plates, although requiring a low power value for their operation and permitting a good legibility inasmuch as they bear effective alpha numeric indications, have a disadvantage consisting in the slowness of the updating of the whole indication on the board.
Besides the disadvantages peculiar to each type of known boards it should also be noted that in both cases it is necessary to have at one's disposal a high number of electric connection cables for the transmission of the information, and that, in addition, the control of the indication which appears on the known type boards is often carried out by an operator by means of a telecamera, and there is no automatic system for the control and the correction of the error in the display of the information on the board.